Monotony
by raisinjuice
Summary: Mulder and Scully talk without words. Or something like that. Fluff(cause that's all I'm capable of).


Title: Monotony  
Author: raisin_juice(I don't want to post my real name)  
E-mail:electrik_aurora@kiwibox.com  
Rating:PG(probably even lower, but to be on the safe side . . . )  
Summary: Mulder and Scully talk without words. Or something like that. Fluff(cause that's all I'm capable of).  
Archive: Tell me where, please!  
Disclaimers:I don't own anything in this story except the words and the imagination needed to put the words in a certain order.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Scully so needs a break.   
  
I stare at her from behind the folder I have opened in front of me. She looks downright exhausted.   
  
No, wait. It's not just exhaustion I see. There's something else. A hint of boredom. She picks this moment to look up, and she smiles at me. I look away.   
  
So much for being discreet. I understand, though. For the last couple of weeks, everything's been . . . . . normal. And we need a break from the everyday monotony of just sitting here and typing.  
  
Something to wake us up. Like what?, I ask myself. I resume staring at her. Scully's so efferesent. Even when she's tired and probably somewhat bored, she seems to glow from the inside.   
  
Maybe that's just how you see people when you love them.   
  
I wonder if she ever thinks I glow.   
  
No, I'm not the 'glowing' type, I don't think.   
  
I sigh. I see no practical point in continuing to be in love with someone who would never love you back. But then, I've never been a practical person. Isn't unrequited love supposed to be the sweetest?  
  
Whatever.   
  
Once again, she becomes aware of my incessant staring. She looks up, this time with a questioning glance. I respond with a shrug, and the monotony drags on.   
  
I realize we haven't spoken for well over two hours. But we are still painfully aware of each other's presence. I can tell. You don't work with someone for so long without learning some things.  
  
Maybe I'm thinking too much. There's nothing much to do, anyway. At least, nothing that won't get me killed. I return to the information on the file folder. After a few mintues, I look up, and catch Scully's eyes. *Have they always been this clear and blue?*  
  
She blushes slightly. I store this bit of perception away in my mind for future reference. She doesn't look away. I smile to myself. A battle of wills through a staring contest. No problem.   
  
I stare.  
She stares.   
  
I don't think she has any idea what she is doing to me. How she licks her lips and tilts her head. If only I had the same effect on her as she has on me.   
  
I run my hand through my hair and watch as her eyes widen a bit as they follow that movement. Maybe I do. But not as much, anyway.   
  
This is more than a staring contest. She rubs the side of her neck absently.  
  
I gently bite my bottom lip. And watch as she sucks in a breath.   
  
She tentatively plays with her hair.   
  
Inadvertently, my eyes drop, only to return to see her smile triuphantly. Our lives must have dropped to an all time low if we are to find this entertaining.   
  
I gaze at the clock for a moment. Almost time to go. She notices this too, and stands up to put a book back on the shelf.   
  
A thought makes its way through my mind, and I act on it before my brain has a chance to veto it.   
  
I go up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder. I relish the 1.5 seconds it takes before I know she'll react. She smells like a sprig of flowers and strawberries. And I'm perfectly aware of her hair that is lightly brushing my face.   
  
Scully needs a break from all the monotony.  
So do I.   
  
By now, I know my actions have had a chance to sink in. I loosen my hold on her slightly, just in case she decides to turn around and hit me. Which I know she can.  
  
Instead, she lets her head fall gently on mine, and we proceed to stand like that, for about a minute, possibly less.   
  
Maybe I won't need to be practical. Maybe she loves me back.   
  
I need some time. I let go of her, and grab my jacket. Scully looks a little bit dazed, but she snaps out of it before I leave, and her eyes say goodbye.   
  
We never needed words with each other.   
  
Maybe there's hope for me yet.   
  
Monotony's not that bad. 


End file.
